This invention relates generally to exercise devices and more particularly concerns devices used to strengthen the hand muscles used in gripping and squeezing motions.
There are a wide variety of hand grip exercisers presently in the marketplace. A-frame devices generally consisting of a pair of hand grips extending radially from a torsion spring providing resistance are generally uncomfortable and do not distribute the resistive force over the width of the hand. Squeezable rubber egg shaped devices and neoprene rubber ball devices are more comfortable but afford a limited range of motion. Deformable bladder filled with sand or other particulate have a greater range of motion than the egg and ball devices, but offer limited resistance and no resiliency and are not very durable. Foam rubber devices molded to fit the palm and slotted to locate the fingers and thumb offer limited ranges of motion and limited resistance. Button type devices spacing apart one bar seated in the palm from separate pads under each finger with compressible coil springs in between to offer resistance have a relatively limited range of motion. None of the devices above described are adjustable to vary the resistance applied to the hand or to any portion of the hand.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a hand grip exerciser which is comfortable to the user. Another object of this invention is to provide a hand grip exerciser which affords a relatively even distribution of resistance over the hand. A further object of this invention is to provide a hand grip exerciser having a greater range of motion than most known devices. It is also an object of this invention to provide a hand grip exerciser capable of offering significant resistive force against the squeezing or gripping motion. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hand grip exerciser which is resiliently flexible. It is a primary object of this invention to provide a hand grip exerciser which is adjustable to vary the resistance applied to the hand or a part of the hand.